Derivatives of polysaccharides are known in the art. In the past, formulators have derivatized polysaccharides in order to impact certain properties of the polysaccharides. For example, formulators have made cellulose acetates and/or cellulose fatty acid esters in order to improve the thermoplastic properties of cellulose. Further, formulators have made heteropolysaccharide derivatives; namely, ester and/or ether derivatives of xylan in order to improve the thermoplastic properties of xylan. However, such cellulose and xylan derivatives exhibit hydrophobic and/or hydrophilic properties that limit the usefulness of such derivatives for product applications that come into contact with free water.
Accordingly, there is a need for polysaccharide derivatives that are suitable for use in product applications that come into contact with free water.